<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Desborde by arttaev</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26810770">Desborde</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/arttaev/pseuds/arttaev'>arttaev</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Best Friends Choi Beomgyu &amp; Kang Taehyun, M/M, Oblivious Kang Taehyun, Soft Choi Beomgyu, Soft Kang Taehyun, Sweetheart Choi Beomgyu, Whipped Choi Beomgyu, Whipped Kang Taehyun, taehyun beomgyu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:55:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>949</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26810770</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/arttaev/pseuds/arttaev</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando Taehyun se sentó entre las piernas de Beomgyu, sin saberlo, había provocado el desborde de los sentimientos de Beomgyu.</p><p> </p><p>Basado en el VLIVE de hace unos días.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Beomgyu &amp; Kang Taehyun, Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Taegyu - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Desborde</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Este es el primer fanfic que escribo aquí y además lo hize en la madrugada luego de ver el VLIVE jaja, lo siento y espero que les guste.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ya habían comenzado el live, Beomgyu lo sabía, pero no podía quitar sus manos del pecho de Taehyun.</p><p>Cuando los chicos sugirieron que Soobin y Taehyun se sentarán el piso para que todos entrarán en el marco, Beomgyu no esperaba tener a Taehyun entre sus piernas.</p><p>Todo de él lo embriagaba. Podía oler el aroma del jabón que había utilizado esa mañana para ducharse, sentía la suave tela de la camiseta entre sus dedos y el cálido pecho por detrás.</p><p>Beomgyu no podía resisitir, pese a que se decía a si mismo que ahora no era el momento, sus manos bajaban y acariciaban suavemente los delicados mechones rubios del chico debajo de él, pero ¿Podemos culparlo? en realidad no, Beomgyu era consciente de lo que hacía pero no podía detenerse. Quién podría teniendo a esa persona que llena tu corazón apoyado entre tus piernas completamente ajeno a la guerra interna entre sentimientos que llevaba Beomgyu.</p><p>La yema de sus dedos acariciaban con la mayor delicadeza posible toda la cabeza del chico, no quería dejar sin tocar ni un solo cabello. Y cuando Taehyun se recostó sobre su rodilla derecha el corazón se le paró, pero se obligó a sí mismo a seguir la conversación con sus miembros del grupo mientras fingía que esa acción no le había arrancado hasta el último suspiro de amor desde lo más profundo de su ser.</p><p>Tomaba lo que Taehyun le ofrecía, era una oportunidad que no iba a desperdiciar. Ni siquiera aunque estén en vivo y tenga el conocimiento de que más tarde todas las redes sociales estarían inundadas de videos dejando a Beomgyu y a sus sentimientos completamente expuestos.</p><p>Sus manos bajaron más para cruzarse bajo la barbilla de Taehyun. Rozaba su suave piel con cariño, quería demostrarle, aunque no sea el mejor momento, que lo quería y no podía más con ese sentimiento que amenazaba con saltar de su pecho en cualquier momento. Y casi, casi logra hacerlo cuando recibió una juguetona mordida de cachorro de parte de aquel príncipe debajo de él. Tomó toda la fuerza de voluntad de Beomgyu no tirar todo lo que había construido hasta ahora para voltear a Taehyun y besarlo en frente de todos, en cambio solo pudo mostrar una sonrisa de lado que se confundió con las bromas que sus compañeros, ya sea intencionalmente o no, hacían para entretener a Moa.</p><p>El ángel entre sus piernas se acomodo y coloco sus brazos sobre las rodilla de Beomgyu. Él podía verlo a través de la pantalla que tenían y estaba a nada de morir con es imagen tan preciosa. Se preguntaba cómo podía verse tan hermoso después de que beomgyu lo despeinara de tanto haber jugado con sus sedosas hebras. Y luego, como si no le importara matar a Beomgyu de un ataque, Taehyun sugiere tomar una foto y hace una pose. Esa pose que solo confirmaba que era la flor más hermosa que se podía hallar en el mundo. Beomgyu se obligó a tratar de actuar cool aunque por dentro se controlaba para no bajar la mirada y fijarla en su enamorado.</p><p>Estaba volviéndose loco.</p><p>El live terminó y Beomgyu no podía, ni quería moverse, sus amigos lentamente comenzaron a levantarse y a buscar comida mientras reían y se alejaban junto a su staff entre los blancos pasillos de la empresa. Él esperaba, esperaba a que Taehyun se levantará y se fuera y solo entonces Beomgyu se permitiría derrumbarse entre su propio río desbordante de amor y cursilerias hasta que alguien lo encontrara y lo arrastrara de regreso a los ensayos.</p><p>–Hyung. </p><p>Beomgyu bajó los ojos. Veía a un ser de otro mundo, deslumbrante y con esos grandes ojos somnolientos que le sonreía ignorando lo que causaba en él.</p><p>–Hyung, hiciste que casi me quedara dormido con tus caricias ¿Puedes hacerlo de nuevo? antes de ir a practicar. </p><p>¿Estaba escuchando mal? ¿Será que había, de alguna forma, logrado alcanzar alguna especie de viaje astral inducido por tanto sentimiento color rosa?</p><p>–Vamos Hyung, estoy muy cansado.</p><p>Y con una sonrisa se levantó, tomó la mano de Beomgyu y se recostó sobre su regazo. su cuerpo no cabía cómodamente en ese pequeño mueble. Pero su cabeza sí que había encontrado su lugar sobre el regazo de su Hyung.</p><p>–Ahí Hyung, acaricia solo un poco más.</p><p>Y Beomgyu volvió a tocar entre los cabellos de Taehyun. Sus manos entrelazando entre las hebras como un rompecabezas que se armaba perfectamente. No podía musitar palabra. No salía de su ensoñación y en ese punto creía que ya había alcanzado su nivel máximo de auto control, si es que seguía con vida.</p><p>Beomgyu lo miró. Sus largas pestañas caían sobre sus pómulos. Su prominente nariz lo conducían a perderse entre su pendiente. Su rostro estaba tan pacifico, como si en el regazo de Beomgyu hubiera entrado en una capsula que lo protegía del mundo. Pero no podía protegerlo del propio Beomgyu y su desbordante amor.</p><p>El chico se inclinó y beso los labios de aquel rubio.</p><p>Una, dos, tres veces.</p><p>Tres roces que fueron suficiente para llevarlo al paraiso, pero al parecer no lo fue para Taehyun, quien abrió sus grandes ojos y se levantó, para sentarse a su lado y tomar su cintura con una mano y con la otra acunar su mejilla. Se acercó y le dio un beso de verdad.</p><p>¿Beomgyu? Él ya no podía ni pensar. Solo sentía, sentía que se moría de amor y le encantaba. Sentía como se besaban sus sonrisas y sus narices jugaban a rozarse.</p><p>–Te quiero Hyung.</p><p>Beomgyu estalló y lo soltó, lo que había guardado desde...bueno, ya no lo recordaba con exactitud.</p><p>–Yo te he querido desde siempre, Taehyun.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>